Then I defy you, stars
by eponnia
Summary: Modern AU. "For never was a story of more woe/Than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Except for this college production of William Shakespeare's classic tragedy. #4. Not I, believe me: you have dancing shoes/With nimble soles: I have a soul of lead/So stakes me to the ground I cannot move.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This plot bunny has been nagging at me the entire time I was writing **_**The Coffee Shop**_**, but I didn't want to overbook myself by having two projects simultaneously. Once I finished **_**The Coffee Shop**_**, I forced myself to feed the plot bunny and actually write this. **

**Just to be clear, this is not one of those "the author makes the cast of one show 'perform' another." Though those are popular, this story will not be one of them. The premise for **_**Then I defy you, stars**_** is that the college Les Amis attend is putting on a production of **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**. This story will actually have a plot completely separate from Shakespeare's, and dialogue will go beyond "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" **

**The title of this story comes from a quote from **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**. When Balthazar tells Romeo that Juliet is 'dead,' Romeo replies, "Is it even so? then I defy you, stars! Thou know'st my lodging: get me ink and paper, And hire post-horses; I will hence to-night."**

_**Then I defy you, stars**_** is based on the 2012 film (Aaron Tveit as Enjolras, Samantha Barks as Éponine, Eddie Redmayne as Marius, Amanda Seyfried as Cosette, etc.), with main pairings being Enjonine and Mosette. That is, Enjolras/Éponine and Marius/Cosette, for those of you who aren't on the ship name bandwagon.**

**I don't own **_**Les Misérables**_**, obviously. If I did, I actually don't know how much I would change, really (maybe just have Enjolras and Éponine actually interact once in a while). **

**I hope you enjoy **_**Then I defy you, stars**_**. **

* * *

_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! _

_For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night._

- William Shakespeare,_ The Most Excellent and Lamentable Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet_

* * *

Marius was walking past the drama building through the campus quad when he saw her.

He stopped walking and watched, captivated, as the girl reached up a elegant hand to tape a poster to the window. She had long golden hair that curled slightly, wide eyes focused on her task and lips pursed slightly in concentration. She was slightly under average height, though not exceedingly short, with pale skin, and a slender frame, wearing a black skirt and a lacy white blouse, the outfit modest and tasteful.

He was moving towards the door of the drama building before he even really knew what he was doing, but he wasn't about to turn around and leave. He barely registered Éponine, with whom he had been walking to class, call his name, but he didn't turn, too focused on the girl inside the building.

He had never actually set foot in the drama building in his three years at the university, having no reason to enter, but there was always a first time. He opened the door quickly – too quickly, in fact – and felt a resistance as the wood collided with a person blocking it. He shut the door hastily and stepped around it to apologize, and his eyes widened as horror flooded through him.

He had hit the girl _with the door_.

She had been startled by the sudden impact, it was clear, rubbing her shoulder with one hand before kneeling to retrieve the poster and rolls of tape lying scattered on the floor. Marius immediately knelt beside her, apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there–"

She looked up, and Marius found he couldn't breathe. Her eyes were wide and as blue as a summer sky, her skin pale and smooth, her features delicate. Then she spoke.

"It's alright."

"Well, at least let me help you clean up…" he said with a smile, and the girl pressed her fingertips to her shoulder. _Right. That was me._ "I didn't hurt you, did I?" _Of course you did. Now she probably thinks you hit her with the door on purpose. For the love of Napoleon–_

"It wasn't that hard," she with a smile Marius swore could turn rain into sunshine. _Now you sound like Jehan, _he thought. Their hands brushed as they both reached for a roll of tape, and Cosette looked away, the faintest hint of a blush on her cheeks.

They finished gathering the tape and posters and stood. "So, are you a theatre major, or…?" he asked.

"It's my minor, actually," she replied. "Art is my major. What are you studying?"

"Law, with a minor in business," Marius said. "What year are you?"

"Sophomore. You?"

"I'm a junior." He put his hands in his pockets. "So, are you auditioning for the play?" _The drama department's putting on a play, right? Isn't this what these posters are for?_

"I am," she replied. "Are you?"

"I was… um, thinking about it," he found himself saying. _You were doing no such thing_, that annoying voice in the back of his head whispered.

She shifted the posters and rolls of tape in her hands. "Well, I should finish putting these up…"

"Right. I should head to class," Marius said. He stepped back as she turned away with a smile. Just as he was about to go out the building, he realized he still held a roll of tape in his hand. Turning back, he saw the girl and held it out with an embarrassed smile. "I almost stole your tape. Sorry." The girl laughed lightly as she accepted the tape, their fingers brushing. "I'm Marius, by the way," he added.

"I'm Cosette," she said with a smile.

"Well, see you around."

"You, too," Cosette said, giving him a half-wave as he exited the building.

* * *

Éponine followed Marius into the Café Musain, a popular coffee shop that his friends usually frequented. They were currently late to an impromptu gathering because Marius had all but begged that Éponine learn Cosette's phone number and home address; the blonde lived off campus with her father, they learned. Éponine had to make up an elaborate story to one of Cosette's friends about being in a project with the other sophomore, unable to find Cosette after class to learn her contact information. Marius himself had refused to do any of the actual search, saying it would make him look like a stalker. Éponine had said that he was having stalker tendencies by finding out her home address, even if he did have innocent intentions, but she did everything anyway, if only to make him happy.

Needless to say, she was not in a good mood when they went into the café, and decided that Marius was entirely too happy for her liking. The group of their friends, seated at some of the back tables, looked up as they entered, and words of welcome greeted them as the two students approached them. Éponine gave a tight smile as she sat down beside Grantaire as Marius took a seat beside her.

"You're late, Marius," Enjolras said from a table nearby. The student to whom Enjolras directed his words, however, merely shrugged.

"It's not like it's a formal meeting or anything," Éponine muttered, meeting Enjolras' piercing blue gaze and looked away after a moment.

Courfeyrac, Marius' roommate, tried to catch Marius' eye across the table, but the freckled redhead was gazing out the window, a faraway look in his eyes. "Marius," Courfeyrac said, but his friend did not respond. "Marius," the dark-haired young man said once more, but when he did not get a reaction, he repeated Marius' name. "_Marius_!"

"Yes?" Marius replied absentmindedly, looking at Courfeyrac but clearly not really seeing his friend.

"I just said your name three times."

"Oh. Sorry."

"What's with you, Marius? Here, have a drink," Grantaire said, sliding a glass of coffee in front of the redhead, who merely shook his head.

"Is it spiked?" Éponine asked.

"Of course," Grantaire replied.

"Why are you so out of it?" Courfeyrac continued to Marius, leaning forward.

The student in question smiled, finally paying attention to Courfeyrac. "I just met the most beautiful girl in the world."

Éponine's gaze dropped to a scratch in the surface of the table.

"Who is she?" Grantaire asked.

"Cosette," Marius said, his smile widening; if anything, his voice became almost _dreamy_. Éponine wanted to gouge out her eyes with a spoon.

"You sound like Jehan when he finds a new favorite poem."

"Hey," Jehan said indignantly. "Don't insult e. e. cummings."

"His poetry isn't _real_ poetry. He doesn't even capitalize his own _name_."

"Who said all poetry has to be Shakespearian sonnets?"

"At least Shakespeare's poems _look_ normal–"

"Calm down, _mademoiselles_," Grantaire said, resulting in glares from both Courfeyrac and Jehan, before turning to Marius. "What, are you in love with this Cosette?"

Marius blushed. "Uh, I… well – yes. Maybe."

"_You're_ in love?" Grantaire said with a laugh. "The one who avoids talking to girls at all cost?" Éponine glared at him, and he quickly added, "Of course, other than Éponine–" Her look could melt Antarctica at this point, and Grantaire scrambled to recover. "I mean, not that you're–"

"Shut up, Grantaire," Éponine said as she took his spiked coffee and downed it in one go as Grantaire protested.

"How did you meet Cosette?" Courfeyrac asked.

"I saw her in the drama building as I was walking to class," Marius said. "She was putting up a poster in one of the windows, so I went inside and talked to her."

"That's it?" Grantaire said.

Marius shrugged. "There's not much more to tell."

"He hit her with the door."

Everyone involved in the conversation looked to Éponine. "They don't need to know that, 'Ponine," Marius muttered.

She shrugged. "It's the truth."

"Well, that's one way to meet someone…" Jehan commented.

"What did you talk to her about?" Courfeyrac said.

"Theatre," Marius replied.

"And…?"

"Well, she said she was auditioning for the play, so I said I was thinking about it, too."

"Where you _really_ thinking about it?"

Marius flushed even more. "No."

"Do you even know what you're even auditioning for?" Courfeyrac questioned.

"Um… no," Marius admitted, embarrassed.

"_Romeo and Juliet_," Éponine interjected, pushing her chair back and standing. She hoped Marius would ask her to stay at his table, but he didn't even notice her leave, too engrossed in detailing every attribute of Cosette to his friends.

She spotted an empty seat at the table Combeferre and Enjolras shared, and slid into it just as Combeferre stood to get another coffee. She rested her elbows on the table and propped her chin in her palms, grateful the two students were too levelheaded to fall into an idiotic romantic pit of foolishness. "How on earth can you study at a time like this?" she questioned, eyeing Enjolras as his fingers all but flew across the keyboard of his laptop.

"How can you stand to listen to Marius wax poetic dissertations about the girl he met an hour ago?" Enjolras replied, his gaze never leaving the laptop screen.

Éponine became slightly indignant. "I asked you first," she retorted, knowing she was being slightly immature but not wanting to reveal her true reason for leaving Marius' side.

Enjolras finally looked at her, his blue gaze piercing. "I believe we are past that stage of life, Éponine."

She huffed. "Fine. Because Marius won't stop talking about the girl. Happy?" she almost snapped.

"In answer to your original question, I have trained myself to be able to complete tasks in almost any situation. I merely tip my hat to you, so to speak, for enduring Marius plan a novel about the girl's eyes."

"Her name's Cosette, actually," Éponine said. "Cosette Fauchelevant." At Enjolras' confused expression, she continued. "I had to find her phone number for him. I even figured out where she lives. She's off campus with her father, is an art major with a minor in theatre, and was homeschooled."

Enjolras looked at her, not speaking for a moment. "Did Marius force you to find all of this?"

"No. He asked me."

"He is incapable for discovering this information himself?"

"He said it would make him look like a stalker."

"Why did you do it for him?"

_To make him happy?_ "I don't know," she said with a shrug.

Enjolras closed his laptop, shifting in his seat to look at Éponine. "You realize you didn't have to do this for him, correct?"

She shrugged again.

"So why did you do it?"

Éponine grew defensive, not used to caring for her opinion or thoughts on a matter. "I don't know, okay?" she snapped, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Éponine and Enjolras looked up to see Combeferre standing before them, a cup of coffee in hand and a confused look on his face.

"It's fine," Éponine said, sliding lower in the chair and not caring in the least if her posture was terrible, while Enjolras, of course, had perfect posture, she noted, irritated for some reason.

"So I heard Marius talking about auditioning for the play the drama department's putting on," Combeferre said, sitting down. "Are you going to audition, Éponine?"

"You think just because I happen to be female, I want to audition for Juliet?" Éponine said, annoyed.

Combeferre looked slightly startled by her reaction. "No, that's not what I meant–"

"Enjolras!" Grantaire came to their table, clapping a hand on Enjolras' shoulder. "You should audition for Romeo, 'Jolras," he said with a grin. "Every girl on campus would fight tooth and nail to be your Juliet."

"One, I am not going to audition. Two, don't call me 'Jolras."

"Would you rather I use your first name, our resident archangel?"

"Grantaire…" Enjolras said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Well, are you going to audition, _Gabriel_?"

"Grantaire, if you don't stop–"

"You'll what, _Gabe_?"

"Lay off it, Grantaire," Éponine said.

Enjolras turned to her."I can handle this myself, thank you very much."

"You pry into my business, I'll do the same to you."

"Look at all the sexual tension," Grantaire whispered loudly. Even Marius looked up.

"Shut up, Grantaire!" Enjolras and Éponine said almost simultaneously, turning to face the grinning dark-haired student.

"You two would make a perfect Romeo and Juliet couple."

"Grantaire, if you want to die a slow and painful death by spoon, keep talking," Éponine said ominously as Enjolras gave an exasperated sigh.

"They fight too much to convincingly be in love," Jehan commented as Éponine stood.

"You know what, I'm done," she said, grabbing her purse.

"Where are you going?" Enjolras asked.

"If I hear one more mention of _Romeo and Juliet_, I'll scream. I'm going to study."

As she walked out the door, a chorus of farewells followed her. She strained to hear Marius' voice among them, looking back over her shoulder, but he was gazing out the window lost in thought, oblivious to her exit. Her face fell slightly, but she turned away before she thought anyone saw her reaction.

She did not notice Enjolras' blue gaze follow her as she left the café.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just to be clear, I did not intend a slight against e. e. cummings. I also did not intend to write Courfeyrac/Jehan, as I normally don't write slash pairings, but interpret it as you will. "For the love of Napoleon" is my new catchphrase for Marius. **

**I know it's a bit cliché to use Gabriel/Gabe as a first name for a modern!Enjolras, considering **_**Next To Normal**_**, but I like it. It's a common French name, so it's not like his name is Jack or something completely random and irrelevant to the country and region. **

**Though Marius had a major part in this chapter, the rest of the story will focus on Enjonine, though there will be mentions of Mosette and some other pairings to come. **

**I have another story coming soon – an adoption of **_**A Revolutionary Job Prospect**_** by Sliverloc303, who has graciously allowed me to continue it. I might upload it in a day or two. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The cast list is announced at the end of this chapter. **

* * *

_There's an old saying that applies to me: you can't lose a game if you don't play the game._

- William Shakespeare,_ The Most Excellent and Lamentable Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet_

* * *

Éponine found herself a week later in the drama building waiting to audition.

She had completely abhorred the very concept of auditioning for the play from the start, but wouldn't it be a good excuse to be around Marius more often? On the off chance she got Juliet – with the likely probability he won Romeo – they had to make the balcony scene look realistic, didn't they? He would finally see how dedicated and devoted she was, and then –

She saw Marius enter the building, holding the door open for and laughing with Cosette, Cosette's blonde hair catching the sunlight streaming through the window. Éponine threw her bag over her shoulder and headed towards the door, walking directly past Marius, but he was too focused on the girl he had met a week earlier to even notice his friend of three years.

Éponine exited the drama building, shifting her bag on her shoulder as she weaved through the crowd that had gathered outside. _What are you even trying to prove? _she told herself harshly. _Your little fantasy will never come true. Just give up and move on._

Someone's shoulder jarred her, knocking her slightly off balance. "Watch where you're going," she said more harshly than she intended as she looked up.

"My apologies," Enjolras said, his blue gaze meeting hers.

"I… it's fine. What are you doing here?" Éponine said, surprised. Law students never came near the drama building if they could help it.

"I'm auditioning."

"Weren't you the one who flat out refused to have anything to do with the play last week?"

"I missed an English credit my sophomore year, so here I am." He raised an eyebrow. "If I may ask, why are you here? I remember you threatened Grantaire with death by spoon when he said you should audition."

"Well, I… um, changed my mind, at first," Éponine admitted. "But I'm not going to try out."

"Why not?"

"Are you always this nosy?"

"I merely am inquiring as to why you have decided to leave before the auditions have even begun."

"Why do you even care?"

Enjolras gave her a pointed look. "Are you always this defensive? Because I would like to know, as a friend. Is that too much to ask?"

"Well," she said after a moment, shifting her bag on her shoulder, "Marius showed up with Cosette, and they got on my nerves." It wasn't the full truth, but it was the only explanation she would give him.

"Fancy seeing the two of you here." Grantaire suddenly appeared out of the crowd, and Éponine saw the rest of the group of their friends approach.

"Are you auditioning?" Enjolras inquired.

"Just for kicks," Grantaire replied. "See if I can make it. I don't really care either way," he added with a shrug.

"Is everyone trying out?" Éponine asked as the group came up behind Grantaire.

"Do you think I'd miss this?" Courfeyrac said, pretending to be insulted.

"Well, I'd expect you and Jehan, but everyone else? Not so much."

"Why are you and Enjolras here?" Jehan asked.

"I need to fulfill a credit I missed," Enjolras explained. Grantaire opened his mouth to say something, but Enjolras turned to Éponine, waiting for her to reveal her decision.

She looked into the group of expectant faces. "I was thinking about it, but…" She knew she would never live it down if she didn't audition. "I guess I'll try out."

Grantaire gave her a one-armed hug around the shoulders with a grin as the rest of the group cheered for her. "If we stand here talking we'll never actually audition," she said, holding up a hand, but her lips curved into a smile. "Let's go."

* * *

Éponine considered it an achievement she didn't pass out during her audition and the director – also a professor in the theatre department – didn't ask her to leave, but she was determined to forget the entire experience. _You knew it was a long shot_, she told herself. _You have other things to worry about, like keeping your scholarship, not chasing Marius._ Two days later, however, she received a group text from him.

_Cosette says cast list up_

Éponine counseled herself as she made her way to the drama building. She couldn't get her hopes up at any cost; the most she would probably get was backstage crew where no one would see her. Cosette would obviously get Juliet, so there was no chance for her; Éponine almost turned back, wondering if she should even look at the cast list. Maybe she could tell the director she was too busy and drop out before she had to watch Marius make out with Cosette during the balcony scene. Just then, her phone vibrated again; it was a text from Enjolras.

_Are you coming? Your name is on the list._

Of course he, of all people, would have perfect grammar and punctuation in a text. Éponine quickly typed a one-word reply and hesitated a moment before pressing the send key.

_Coming_

* * *

A crowd had gathered in front of the bulletin board inside the drama building by the time she arrived. Éponine steeled herself for the casting results as she made her way through the group, making it to the front of the crowd.

_Romeo Montague…MARIUS PONTMERCY_

_Juliet Capulet…COSETTE FAUCHELEVANT_

Despite herself, Éponine's face fell as her heart dropped. _Well, what did you expect?_ she told herself, and kept reading.

Joly had won the role of Friar Lawrence – no surprise there, even though Musichetta had forced him to audition – with Grantaire as Mercutio and Marius' cousin, Théodule Gillenormand, as Count Paris. Enjolras had received the role of Benvolio; she had half-expected him to play Tybalt, but Courfeyrac had gotten that role instead. Benvolio was the one who tried to keep Romeo and Mercutio in line, so the part did fit Enjolras. Combeferre and his girlfriend Ginette were to play Lord and Lady Capulet, Feuilly and Musichetta as Lord and Lady Montague, and Jehan as the narrating Chorus.

Then Éponine saw her own name.

She had received two roles – Rosaline, Romeo's love before he met Juliet, and the Nurse, Juliet's servant and guardian. How she was going to portray the former part when Rosaline was only referenced to, Éponine did not know. She was very aware of the fact she would also have to play the latter role, an ugly old woman, while the blonde flounced around the stage as the young Juliet who got to make out with Marius.

She never should have auditioned in the first place.

As she pushed her way out the crowd, contemplating finding the director and declining the parts, she saw Enjolras talking with said director as they came out of the professor's office. It was clearly a private conversation, but Éponine caught the last of the director's words. "We were contemplating casting you as Romeo, but we felt Marius worked better with Cosette. Are you alright with a lesser role?"

Enjolras nodded. "I have nothing against Cosette, but I believe Marius will find the role of Romeo easier. I am content with your original decision."

The professor went back into his office, and as the law student saw Éponine, Enjolras approached her. "Congratulations, Éponine, on the casting results," he said with a polite smile.

She hid her disappointment well. "You got a better part than I did. Did the professor really say he was thinking casting you as Romeo?"

Enjolras shrugged. "I do not believe I could convincingly play a lover. Marius will be more believable." He looked at her with a thoughtful expression. "You know, I've always preferred Rosaline to Juliet."

"Why?"

"I believe Romeo said in the first act of the play, 'She hath forsworn to love,' in reference to Rosaline," Enjolras replied. "She was not swayed by Romeo's pretty words and fancy promises, unlike Juliet."

Éponine didn't know if he was only talking about the character, but cryptically commenting on her friendship with Marius as well. She found she didn't really want to know what he meant.

* * *

The Corinthe restaurant was packed that evening when the group went out to dinner to celebrate. Éponine did not want to join them, but it was either watch Marius and Cosette flirt or hole up in her dorm room sulking. She decided to act like an adult and went to the restaurant, but sat as far away from the couple as she possibly could.

The food at the Corinthe wasn't outstanding, but the owner, a kindly widow with black hair peppered with gray, had continued to run the restaurant after her husband passed away from cancer, and treated everyone who came through the door as extended family. If life had turned out differently, Éponine might have ended up working for Mme. Hucheloup, but she still went to the Corinthe often. She had been the one to show Marius the restaurant in the first place, and eventually the entire group of friends frequented the establishment at least once every two weeks.

"You know," Éponine said, dragging her gaze from Marius and Cosette and turning to Enjolras, "I half-expected you to get Romeo. At least Tybalt. Did they say why they gave you Benvolio?"

Enjolras nodded. "As I said before when the casting notice was put up, I do not believe I suit Romeo. He has his head in the clouds the entire play, and I can't relate to his moods and train of thought."

"Would you have like to take Tybalt instead?"

"Tybalt is passionate, yes, but he is rather volatile and intentionally picks fights. I may be… _zealous_ about certain topics, but I would like to think I only fight, if you will, if I strongly believe in the cause and have solid reason to do so. I'm not saying Courfeyrac is a bully, per se, just because he is playing Tybalt, but I do not believe I could convince anyone I was the character. I'm not going to make an audience suffer through my performance when I don't understand where the character is coming from."

"You sound like a Shakespearian historian," Éponine commented. "Have you read the play?"

He shrugged. "I did a while ago, as it is a classic, but I did look over it before I auditioned."

"Well, you are nothing if not prepared."

"I prefer to be informed rather than ignorant."

As they were drawn into separate conversations, Éponine wondered if she really was friends with Enjolras after all.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't really like how the chapter ended, but here you are. **

**Want one of the reasons Enjolras is playing Benvolio instead of Tybalt? Read _Romeo's Ex_ by Lisa Fielder and you will ship Benvolio/Rosaline. I actually was going to have Enjolras be Tybalt, but that character and Rosaline are cousins. They're second cousins, technically, but that's just too weird in my head. **

**Ginette, Combeferre's girlfriend, is based on the _Turning_ Soloist #3 (Gina Beck) in the film. Killian Donnelly and Gina Beck made a headcanon on Twitter that their characters were married, so now I ship Combeferre/_Turning_ Soloist #3, called Turnferre on tumblr. Just be clear, Killian Donnelly and Gina Beck are not married or dating in real life. **

**Well, this production certainly will be interesting, with a hypochondriac Friar Lawrence and a hung over Mercutio reciting the Queen Mab speech while Benvolio watches Rosaline watching Romeo and Juliet on the balcony.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

_Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs…_

- William Shakespeare,_ The Most Excellent and Lamentable Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet_

* * *

Armed with a green highlighter and a pencil, Éponine took a seat in the rehearsal room and prepared to pick apart her script.

The director had told her that he was drawing elements from Franco Zeffirelli's 1968 film of the play, one of the few versions of Shakespeare's tragedy that included Rosaline. Éponine would appear in the Capulet ball scene as the character and change from Rosaline's gown into the Nurse's attire. Concerning the latter character traditionally seen as a graying old woman, the director had mentioned a feel of Anita from Leonard Bernstein's _West Side Story_ – something younger, more sharp-witted, and edgier. Éponine was very relieved to hear this, given her mental image of the Nurse was as an ancient hag.

As she opened her script, she could hear Marius rehearsing the balcony scene with Cosette. Éponine tried to lose herself in the story laid out before her, but their voices carried all too well, making it nearly impossible to concentrate. She almost aggressively scanned the lines, trying to block out Marius' voice: "_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night…_"

"Are you trying to glare at your script until it spontaneously combusts?"

Éponine looked up to see Enjolras standing near her, resting a hand on the back of an empty chair to her right. She realized she held the libretto so tightly she was actually bending an edge, and set it down alongside her pencil and highlighter, embarrassed. "It's kind of hard to concentrate," she said, "with the… noise, and all…" Éponine trailed off, fully aware of her lame response, and picked at a fraying hole in her jeans.

"I don't blame you. But it appears as if you've made progress through your script."

She shrugged. "My lines come in later in the play, so it looks more impressive than it is."

"That may be, but at least you are working," he replied, looking over his shoulder. She followed his gaze to see Grantaire and Courfeyrac flirting with two actresses, but Éponine's amused smile fell as she heard the director talking to Marius and Cosette.

"You two have good chemistry, but there's still some room for improvement," he said, and raised his voice. "We're running scene four! The Queen Mab speech! Hurry up!"

"I guess I'll be off, then," Enjolras said. "Try not to manhandle your script." He left before Éponine could reply.

An hour and a half later, she was almost out the door at the end of rehearsals when she heard Marius' voice behind her. "So… um, do you want to go out for coffee or something? We can meet tomorrow, 'cause it's getting kind of late now, but…" Éponine froze, slowly looking over her shoulder.

Cosette gave a brilliant smile as she gazed up at Marius. "I'd love to."

* * *

Éponine didn't know what she would have done if the library hadn't been open that night. Reading was her escape, the one thing that could take her to a world where her problems didn't exist. Even when everything else in her life fell through, books never failed her, and it was not on a careless whim that she chose to become a literature major.

As Éponine walked through the shelves, she immediately headed towards the corner of the library she had subconsciously claimed as her own, absentmindedly running her fingertips over the spines of the neatly lined books on the shelves. But as she turned the corner of the bookshelf, she paused for a moment as she saw Enjolras.

Even after coming to the conclusion that she was in fact friends with him, she realized she did not know him well. For some reason, he always went by his surname; Éponine assumed he had a good reason and didn't pry. The law student in question was currently sitting at one of the two tables in the space, resting his forearms on the mahogany surface with a thick book before him. He wore a lightweight red track suit-styled jacket over a plain black polo and dark jeans without a single hole; only Enjolras could make jeans look classy. A golden curl, escaped from the rest, lay on his forehead as his blue eyes scanned the page before him.

Éponine caught herself staring and turned to the shelf beside her, pulling out a book. She went to the table Enjolras occupied and sat across from him, even though one other completely empty table was available. Even she didn't know why she chose the one she did; was it because she wanted human company, to be in the mere presence of another person? She opened the book to the first page of _Rebecca_, attempting to lose herself in the world Daphne du Maurier had created.

"_Last night I dreamt I went to Manderley again…" _

But she couldn't focus, her thoughts turning to Marius and Cosette's conversation against her will. Éponine closed her eyes briefly, attempting to block out the memory, but it played on loop in her mind. Setting down her book carefully, she covered her face in her hands, resting her elbows on the table with a sigh. She refused to feel tragic, but her emotions were starting to come too close to the surface for her to ignore them.

"Éponine?"

She dropped her hands immediately to her lap, berating herself at having been caught at such a vulnerable point, as Enjolras gave her a concerned look.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she replied, too quickly, but she was not about to let him see her vulnerability. Éponine Joséphine Thénardier did not wear her heart on her sleeve; it was only an invitation to suffering.

"You seemed upset."

"I'm not."

"All right. Do you have your script with you?" Enjolras asked, changing the subject tactfully. She was grateful he decided not to press the matter further.

"Yes," she replied in a questioning tone.

"Would you care to run lines?"

"Oh, sure," Éponine responded with a shrug, reaching into her bag to retrieve her script as Enjolras laid his on the table.

They decided to run his lines first, and once they began Éponine had to admit he had immersed himself in the character from the start. "Then she hath sworn that she will still live chaste?" Enjolras said, referring to Rosaline as he read Benvolio's question.

"She hath," Éponine read as Romeo and referencing to her own character, "and in that sparing makes huge waste, for beauty starved with her severity cuts beauty off from all posterity. She is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair, to merit bliss by making me despair: she hath forsworn to love, and in that vow do I live dead that live to tell it now." Éponine was reminded of her conversation with Enjolras during the dinner to celebrate the casting results, when he commented that Rosaline was not swayed by Romeo's words.

"Be ruled by me, forget to think of her," Enjolras pressed.

"O, teach me how I should forget to think," Éponine replied in what she hoped was a despairing tone.

"By giving liberty unto thine eyes; examine other beauties-" Enjolras was cut off as the librarian cleared her throat.

"I'm closing the library in five minutes," the older woman said. "I need you to leave soon."

"Of course," Enjolras said with a polite nod. The librarian left as he and Éponine closed and stored their scripts; the latter stood and returned _Rebecca_ to the shelf as Enjolras spoke.

"Thank you for your assistance."

"It was nothing," she said as he moved to stand by her side.

"I truly appreciate it. You are amongst the more dedicated in the cast, and this early in rehearsals others would have brushed off any attempt to practice."

"I- thank you," she said, looking down at her scuffed Converse. They walked in silence to the main door of the library, Enjolras holding the door open for her.

"Would you like me to walk you to your dorm?" he asked.

"It's fine," she said with a shrug.

"See you at rehearsals, then."

"You, too," she replied with a smile.

As she walked down the street, the phrase _by giving liberty unto thine eyes; examine other beauties _was at the forefront of her mind.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The lines they read at the end of this chapter are from the end of Act I, Scene 1, lines 246 through 257. Sorry for the wait! I started another work, another Enjonine, called **_**Deal the Cards, Let Them Fall**_** (an adoption/continuation of Sliverloc303's fantastic**_** A Revolutionary Job Prospect**_**) but it's vastly different from this. I would love to hear what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The earliest record of the waltz was in 1580, when Michel de Montaigne wrote about a dance he observed in Augsburg, Germany, "where the dancers held each other so closely that their faces touched." (Wikipedia) Kunz Haas also recorded seeing what is believed to be the waltz around the same time as Montaigne, calling it "the godless, **_**Weller**_** or **_**Spinner**_**." (Wikipedia) The term waltz may have been derived from a dance for couples called Walzer, performed mainly by peasants in Bavaria, Tyrol, and Styria in around 1750. **

**Keep in mind, just because this story focuses on Les Amis does not mean only they will make up the cast of the play. There are twenty-two parts in the play itself, and realistically eleven people (the eight Amis plus Éponine, Cosette, and Musichetta) cannot play all the parts. **

* * *

_Not I, believe me: you have dancing shoes _

_With nimble soles: I have a soul of lead _

_So stakes me to the ground I cannot move._

- William Shakespeare,_ The Most Excellent and Lamentable Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet_

* * *

"I'm pretty sure they didn't waltz in fourteenth century Italy," Éponine commented to her dancing partner as they moved together across the stage, the rest of the cast dancing around them. Rehearsals were drawing to a close, but the director was not about to let them off easy, demanding nothing but perfection – or as close to it that the cast could achieve.

Louis, one of the ensemble members of the cast, shrugged as he guided Éponine. "Can you see anyone here doing fancy dance moves? They can barely manage what we're doing now."

Éponine looked over Louis' shoulder. "Good point. Combeferre just stepped on Ginette's foot."

He laughed at her words as the director stopped the cast mid-step, and Cosette stood from her seat in the empty auditorium and approached the stage. As Juliet, she did not have to take part in the dancing, but Cosette had volunteered to choreograph to masquerade scene. As she demonstrated the steps once more, Éponine noted Cosette's evident talent for dance even in such simple steps.

"When you are with your partner," Cosette said, "it's the same thing. Enjolras, you look like you know what you are doing. Would you be my partner for a minute?"

Courfeyrac and Grantaire wolf-whistled as Enjolras stepped forward, but he did not react to their comments as he left the stage to join Cosette. They began to dance, their movements graceful and fluid as she explained more information about the waltz to the cast. Éponine had to admit Enjolras was surprisingly a very good dancer, almost as talented as Cosette.

"Thank you, Enjolras," Cosette said, and he returned to the stage. "Let's take it from the top," she continued and turned on the CD player from which emitted Johann Strauss II's _The Blue Danube_.

Éponine did everything she could to appear graceful, but ended up stepping on Louis' foot. Her partner stopped dancing and exclaimed in more shock than pain as he unintentionally pulled Éponine into another pair nearby. As she apologized, he looked up at her with a grin. "And just when I thought you were getting better…" he teased.

"Shut up," she shot back.

"No need to get hostile. It was a joke…" he explained quickly as the director called a halt to rehearsals.

"Do you think you can get off stage after I stepped all over your feet?" she asked, trying not to sound frustrated as the majority of the cast left the stage and moved to gather their belongings in the auditorium.

"I'll be okay," he replied, but grimaced as he tried to put weight on his injured foot. Éponine helped Louis limp off the stage – she might not have been in the best of moods but she wasn't going to abandon him – and got him seated so he could rest. His injury was apparently more painful than he let on, though he assured her he was fine. Apologizing for her mishap once more, she left to find Cosette.

As much as she loathed to admit it, Éponine knew she was not a talented dancer, only barely able to stumble through a waltz. She knew she had to give everything she had to this play, even though she had been reluctant to audition in the first place, and that meant pushing her petty feelings aside, swallowing her pride, and asking Cosette for help. When she found the blonde, however, Cosette was talking to Marius.

As much as Éponine wanted to drag Cosette away from Marius, she hesitated to interrupt as she heard their conversation.

"So you thought the date went well?" Marius asked, reaching up to rub the back of his neck – a habit of his, Éponine knew.

"I did," Cosette replied with a smile.

"Would you like to do it again?"

"I'd love to," Cosette said, and caught sight of Éponine. "Do you need something?" she asked kindly.

Éponine backed up. "No, it's fine," she said hurriedly, turning away. _Stop getting your hopes up_, she ordered herself, but her self-issued command didn't work as her throat constricted. _You're a Thénardier; emotions don't run in your family. It was stupid to think Marius would ever see you as anything more than a friend…_ She was so focused on her internal struggle that she didn't see the person in her path until she ran straight into him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" she said, her voice starting to crack. She swallowed hard, trying to keep her voice from closing up even further.

"Éponine? Are you alright?" Enjolras asked.

"Enjolras? Maybe you can help. Cosette did use you as an example. I know the waltz is easy but I'm not getting the hang of it and I stepped on Louis' foot and Cosette was too busy-"

"Slow down, 'Ponine, or you will hyperventilate," Enjolras interrupted, but his words were concerned, not accusatory. "Let me clarify – you want me to help you with the steps?"

Éponine nodded, mentally noting his use of her nickname; Marius rarely called her 'Ponine anymore.

"Of course I'll help you," Enjolras said. "You might be overthinking the steps." He began to demonstrate, his movements fluid and nothing like Éponine's stumbling attempt. "You will go back with your right foot, then bring both feet to that position, then to the left with both. Then you stepped forward with your left, across with your right to where you started, bringing your left to that position. Does that make sense?"

"Not really," Éponine admitted, coloring.

"It is my job as a teacher to ensure you understand my instructions," Enjolras said, "so let's try something different. Come stand beside me. We'll do the steps together as slow as you would like."

Éponine moved to his side, her arm brushing his. "Back with your right," he said and she copied his movement. "Good," he said encouragingly.

"I took one step."

"One step closer to success," Enjolras countered. "Now, bring your left foot back to your right. Good, now move both to the left. Then bring your left forward. While you keep you left in place, sweep your right to where you started, then bring your left up to your right." As she brought her feet together in the final step, he gave her a smile. "Excellent. Let's do it again."

Once she seemed to have gotten the hang of the steps, she asked, "Could you do it with me? So I can practice with a partner?"

Enjolras moved to stand before her. "My thoughts exactly," he said, stepping closer to her. He rested his right hand lightly on her waist just below her ribcage as she placed her left on his shoulder, slipping her right hand into his left.

"Back with the right, left both, left forward, right foot to the right, together," he said in a moderate tone. "Back with the right…"

Éponine was proud to say she didn't step on his feet once as they danced. "Good, now we need the correct tempo," Enjolras said, and she flushed in embarrassment. "It's nothing to worry about. You're learning," he assured her, and Éponine felt slightly more at ease. "One, two, three. One, two, three…" He began to hum a song she did not know, and she began to grow a bit more comfortable as they continued to dance.

Enjolras' phone rang, the sound filling the now-empty auditorium, and they stepped apart, relinquishing their hold on the other as he answered his iPhone. "Oh, Combeferre. Sorry, I lost track of the time. Give me a second." He lowered the device from his ear, looking at Éponine. "If you want some more help, I can stay."

"It's fine. I don't want to keep you."

"It isn't a problem–"

"You've helped a lot. Thanks, but I'm fine."

"If you're sure…" Éponine nodded at his words, and Enjolras returned his phone to his ear. "I'll get back as soon as I can."

They left the theatre building together, Enjolras holding the door open for her. "Where did you learn how to dance like that?" Éponine asked.

"My parents thought it would be a good idea," he said with a sigh. She decided not to press, knowing only too well that the subject of parents could be a delicate one, but he continued. "They made me take lessons ever since I was fourteen, if I remember correctly. I quit at seventeen."

"Well, it paid off, because you're good," she said, and immediately regretted her words. _You sound like you're throwing yourself at him, 'Ponine!_ "You really helped me a lot," she added lamely.

"Thank you for the compliment, and you are more than welcome."

"Have you ever considered becoming a teacher?" Éponine blurted. "I mean, most people would have just gotten frustrated and left me to figure it out myself, but…"

"Then those people would not make good teachers," he said. "It's all about patience. Teachers are there to find the best way to instruct their students, not leave them to struggle."

"Have you ever considered doing that? Teaching, I mean."

"Not seriously, no. I'm afraid I am not entirely comfortable overseeing small children."

She smiled. "You can teach any age. High school, for instance."

"I suppose that would be agreeable. The students would be old enough to hold in-depth conversations by that point-"

Éponine snorted in disbelief, shaking her head. "What high school did you go to? Kids at that age are some of the most deeply shallow and genuinely self-absorbed people I have ever met."

"That is a broad generalization," he commented as they approached her dorm. "Would you put yourself in the same category looking back at yourself in high school?"

"No." _I had more important things to worry about, like avoiding my father's fists. I didn't have time for all the frilly, stupid things my classmates obsessed over._ "Well, thanks for walking me here," Éponine said as she swiped her key card and opened the door. "And thanks for the lesson."

She was already inside the building before he finished saying goodnight, knowing she was being rude but wanting to leave before the conversation became too personal.

But as Éponine went to her room, she realized she hadn't thought of Marius all evening since the moment she ran into Enjolras.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Anyone catch the **_**Wicked**_** quote near the end? It's one of my favorite lines from the show. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**


End file.
